Je croyais ne jamais me tromper
by Hinatafanfic
Summary: Cela fait maintenant deux ans que Sakura a intégré l'Akatsuki. Deux ans de recherches et de dur labeur. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi la rose a-t-elle rejoint ce groupe de malfrats ? Elle qui pourtant semblait tellement les haïr. Elle qui avait juré de retrouver Sasuke et de le ramener au village. Oui mais voila. Konoha n'existe plus. Tout du moins, pas comme elle l'aurait souhaité.
1. Chapitre I : Insaisissable

**Voici le résumé au complet : **Cela fait maintenant deux ans que Sakura a intégré l'Akatsuki. Deux ans de recherches et de dur labeur. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi la rose a-t-elle rejoint ce groupe de malfrats ? Elle qui pourtant semblait tellement les haïr. Elle qui avait juré de retrouver Sasuke et de le ramener au village. Oui mais voila. Konoha n'existe plus. Tout du moins, pas comme elle l'aurait souhaité. Pein à réussi à tuer Naruto. Quant à Sasuke ... lui non plus n'est plus de ce monde, puisque son affrontement avec son frère s'est soldé par sa mort. Depuis, la jolie fleur s'est juré de venger ses amis. Alors, il y a deux ans de cela, elle a décidé de fuir. De tout laisser derrière elle, de rompre tous ses liens, de tout oublier et d'entrer dans cette organisation maudite. Pour tuer Pein. Pour se rapprocher d'Itachi ... et venger Sasuke. Oui mais voilà. Deux ans se sont écoulés et Itachi reste aussi insaisissable que le vent, aussi froid que la glace et bien plus distant que la Lune elle même. Quant à Pein ... la mort l'a déjà saisit depuis longtemps.

* * *

Oui, je sais. Je commence une nouvelle fiction sans avoir posté ne serait-ce que le premier chapitre de "c'était nos vies". Mais je suis tombée dans le ItaSaku et là ... j'ai trop d'idées pour pouvoir les faire taire.

* * *

Il faisait encore nuit noire lorsque la jeune ninja s'est éveillée. Allongée sur le dos, les yeux rivés sur le plafond taillé dans la roche elle ne cessait de repenser aux nombreuses raisons qui l'avait poussée à se retrouver dans cette situation. Membre de l'Akatsuki. Son nom à jamais gravé dans le Bingo Book. Un ninja Déserteur. Voilà ce qu'elle était devenue. Par amour, par amitié, par désir de vengeance. Mais elle s'en fichait après tout, puisqu'elle avait tout perdu deux ans auparavant. Alors maintenant, elle se fichait pas mal des conséquence. Quelque part dans les pièces alentours, une porte claqua. Des pas se firent entendre, puis deux coups secs mais discrets portés à la porte de sa "chambre". Désormais totalement réveillée, la rose se redressa et autorisa le nouvel arrivant à ouvrir la porte, d'un "oui" las et platonique. La porte s'ouvrit et une tête blonde apparu. Deidara.

_« On te demande au Bureau. »_ Fit-il, avant de disparaître. Absolument pas surprise, la jeune femme poussa néanmoins un bref soupir, se leva, puis se dirigea vers sa porte, qu'elle ferma à clé avant de sortir.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle se retrouva devant Konan et un siège retourné. Si _il _l'avait faite demander, ce n'était pas pour rien. Cependant, la fleur n'ouvrit pas la bouche et se contenta d'attendre. Soudainement, on frappa à la porte.

_« Entrez. »_ Autorisa Konan, après avoir jeté un bref regard en direction du siège. La porte s'ouvrit et un grand brun aux cheveux longs pénétra dans la petite pièce, provoquant quelques frisson à la Nukenin.

_« Vous m'avez fait demander ... ?_ » Lâcha le brun, froidement. Le siège se retourna et un homme roux apparu. Nagato. Hochant la tête, il se leva et attrapa un parchemin sur son bureau.

_« Oui. Sakura, Itachi, j'ai une mission pour vous. Allez jusqu'à Kumogakure et ramenez moi tous les travaux de cet homme. »_ Ordonna le maigre personnage, avant de se rasseoir dans sa chaise. _« Vous partez immédiatement. »_

Un soupir inaudible s'échappa des lèvres de Sakura, puis elle hocha la tête et s'en alla préparer ses affaires. Elle souriait. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi sourire pour une telle mission, d'une facilité ridicule ? Car c'était sa première mission en compagnie de son objectif. En compagnie de celui qui avait terminé de lui briser le cœur. De la briser. Deux ans plus tôt, profitant de son combat avec son jeune frère, Sasuke, Itachi avait commis le dernier crime qu'il lui restait à perpétrer depuis qu'il avait assassiné sa famille. Il avait terminé le travail entamé neuf ans auparavant, scellant ainsi le destin de Sakura. Car pour cette dernière, tuer Sasuke n'avait fait que signer l'arrêt de mort d'Itachi. Mais pour le moment, il était plus temps de se préparer à partir. Ceci fait, la rose retrouva son compagnon à l'entrée du repère de l'Akatsuki.

_« Je suis prête. »_ L'informa-t-elle en le rejoignant.

_« Hm. »_ Se contenta-t-il de répondre, avant de franchir la porte sans plus l'attendre.

_Ça commence bien !_ Pensa la jeune femme en se mettant elle aussi en route. _S'il s'obstine à ne rien dire de toute cette longue mission, je me demande comment je fais bien pouvoir me débrouiller pour obtenir ma vengeance ... _Ruminait-t-elle silencieusement, tout en suivant l'Uchiwa. La route entre le repaire et Kumo était longue et le voyage allait leur prendre quelques semaines, voire un peu plus d'un mois. D'ici là, peut-être que le brun aurait décidé de s'ouvrir. Accélérant le pas, Sakura s'arrangeant pour marcher au même niveau qu'Itachi, comme si de rien était. Elle était encore "nouvelle" dans l'organisation, mais en tant que ninja médecin, elle avait rapidement obtenue une place assez importante, ainsi que le respect de tous. Même si elle n'avait pas réussi à sauver Pein - ce qui, au passage, la réjouissait, puisqu'il n'était que le meurtrier de Naruto - et maintenant, il ne lui manquait plus que la mort d'Itachi pour se sentir ... bien. De longues heures s'écoulèrent tandis que la jolie fleur préparait des centaines de plan pour pouvoir assassiner l'Uchiwa. Elle ne s'en rendit compte que lorsque se dernier s'arrêta, sans la prévenir, pour déposer son sac sur le sol et s'adosser à un arbre. S'arrêtant à son tour, la fleur se retourna et planta ses prunelles émeraudes sur le brun, qui ne lui adressa naturellement aucun regard.

_« Tu fatigues déjà ? »_ Lui balança-t-elle en revenant vers lui, sans poser son sac. Au contraire, elle préféra se planter devant lui, décidée.

_« Non. »_ La réponse était sèche, désintéressée.

_« Alors pourquoi devons nous nous arrêter ? »_

_« Il se fait tard. »_

_« Et ? »_

_« C'est un long voyage. Nos forces nous seront utiles. »_

_« Je ne vois pas le rapport Itachi. »_

Cette fois-ci, l'homme leva la tête et planta ses prunelles dans celles de la jeune fille, une expression impassible sur le visage. Mais ses yeux en disait si long que la rose en frissonna. Il était terrifiant. Et terriblement ... beau ? Sakura secoua la tête.

_« Cette mission n'est pas aussi facile que tu le crois. Subtiliser autant de rouleaux et de livres serait une formalité si leur propriétaire n'était pas un ninja incroyablement puissant. Maintenant pose tes affaires, non passons la nuit ici. » _

C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait autant parler. Surprise, la fleur ne trouva rien à redire. Posant finalement son sac sur le sol, elle aida Itachi à préparer leur campement, puis s'isola pour méditer. Son but allait être difficile à atteindre. Poussant un long soupir las, Sakura s'allongea à même l'herbe et regarda le ciel, contemplant chacune des étoiles qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Son existence avait bien changé depuis qu'elle avait déserté Konoha, deux ans auparavant. Elle avait changé. Elle ne pleurait plus aussi souvent qu'avant, ni ne s'emportait. Son esprit et son intelligence s'étaient considérablement améliorés, tandis que son jutsu médical lui permettait de surpasser Tsunade. Sa force aussi s'était développée, à tel point que tous les membres de l'Akatsuki avaient peur d'elle. Ses cheveux avaient considérablement poussé et lui arrivaient maintenant un peu au dessus du milieu du dos. Ses trais s'étaient peu à peu durci et son visage paraissait plus dur. Une véritable Nukenin.

De longues heures s'écoulèrent, tandis que la rose scrutait les étoiles, ses pensée divaguant vers ses souvenirs heureux, qu'elle conservait précieusement au fond de son cœur. Le Team 7 était à jamais dissoute, mais elle continuait de vivre en elle. Et elle la vengerait. Elle se l'était juré. Un bruit de pas interpela Sakura, qui se redressa rapidement, sur ses gardes ... qu'elle baissa assez rapidement en voyant Itachi apparaître.

_« Tu devrais te reposer. »_ Lui conseilla-t-il en la fixant droit dans les yeux. Elle ricana.

_« Tu t'inquiète pour moi maintenant ? »_ Ironisa la rose, en croisant les bras. L'Uchiwa souriait.

_« Je m'inquiète pour la réussite de cette mission. Tu es si faible que j'ai peur que tu ne réussisse pas à tenir le coup ... et que tu fasses tour capoter. »_

_« Pardon ?! »_ Lâcha la jeune femme, acerbe.

Faible ? Ne pas tenir le coup ? Il abusait. Certes, Sakura était encore jeune. À dix-huit ans à peine, il lui était parfois difficile de supporter certaines choses. Car malgré le mur qu'elle avait érigé en elle, la kunoichi restait une jeune femme, avec sa part de sensibilité, sa part de fragilité. Mais de là à douter de ses capacités !

_« Tu vois. C'est exactement ça. Incapable de garder ton sang froid. »_ Itachi semblait jubiler. Mais en réalité, il la testait. Il voulait savoir jusqu'où elle était capable d'aller, jusqu'où elle pouvait supporter une pareille pression. Parce qu'il savait.

_« Incapable de garder mon sang froid ? J'espère que tu rigoles là. »_

Mais le brun secoua négativement la tête. Il avait vu juste. D'ailleurs, il se trompait rarement. Cependant, le temps n'était pas encore venu. Un jours viendrait ou sa chance se présenterait. Mais pour le moment, elle devrait patienter et supporter. Parce qu'il ne comptait pas la laisser faire.

_« Un jour tu comprendra. Pour le moment, il est temps d'aller dormir. »_ Lui ordonna-t-il, sèchement.

Sakura hoqueta. Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Pleine de défi, elle planta son regard dans les prunelles de son compagnon et compris ... Il se payait sa tête. Il se payait sa tête et elle était bêtement tombée dans le panneau. Lâchant un "Tcht" exaspéré, la rose serra les points et se dirigea vers le campement, non sans s'arrêter quelques secondes au niveau d'Itachi.

_« Tu me le payera. »_ Lui murmura-t-elle sans même daigner le regarder.

Puis elle alla s'étendre dans son coin du campement, hors d'elle. Une fois de plus, il avait gagné.

• •

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis cette soirée mouvementée. Deux jours de silence pesant et étrangement mal à l'aise. Aucun des deux n'osant se regarder. Aussi fiers l'un que l'autre, ni Sakura ni Itachi n'avait décidé d'abaisser ses barrières pour faire un pas vers l'autres. Cependant, l'Uchiwa savait que quelque chose clochait. Mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus et cela commençait à sérieusement l'exaspérer.

La journée était déjà bien entamée lorsque le petit groupe arriva enfin au premier point de rendez-vous, ce qui marquait le commencement de leur mission. Il s'agissait d'une petite auberge implantée au bord d'un chemin de sable, peu fréquenté, mais assez pour se fondre assez facilement parmi les voyageurs de passages. D'un commun accord - silencieux - les deux ninja rangèrent leurs cape noires et rouge, optant pour des tenues plus sobres : il ne s'agissait ici pas de se faire repérer. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'auberge, elle était étonnement bondée. Sakura s'approcha du guichet d'accueil et salua poliment l'aubergiste.

_« Bonjour, nous voudrions deux chambres s'il vous plait. »_

_« Certainement. »_ Répondit l'homme, tous sourires. Il se plongea rapidement dans le registre ouvert devant lui, puis grimaça, avant de poser un regard gêné sur les deux compagnons. _« Je suis désolé, mais il ne reste qu'une chambre ... »_

Sakura déglutit. Puis haussa les épaules, avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre. Mais Itachi ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

_« Nous la prenons. »_ Fit-il en déposant quelques billets sur le comptoir. _« Nous ne voulons être dérangés sous aucun prétexte. »_

L'homme hocha la tête et leur remit une clé, en leur indiquant où se trouvait leur chambre. Situé au dernier étage, c'était la plus isolée de toutes. _Parfait. _Pensa Sakura. Mais sa bonne humeur s'estompa bien vite : car en ouvrant la porte, la rose découvrit que cette - pourtant fort charmante - chambre ne comportait qu'un lit double. Chouette ! Me voilà en plus obligé de devoir passer plus de quatre nuits dans le même lit que lui ... Ragea-t-elle, toujours en silence. Déposant ses affaires au sol, la jeune femme fit néanmoins le tour de la pièce, qui comportait une salle de bain et des toilettes séparées. Le sol était recouvert de tatamis légèrement brunis par le temps, tandis que les murs étaient peints d'une jolie couleur brun foncé, avec quelques touches de blanc et de vert, rappelant les couleurs des forêts qui entouraient Konoha. À cette simple pensée, le cœur de la kunoichi se serra. Fermant les yeux, elle prit une longue inspiration et continua à visiter, comme si de rien était, sans se préoccuper d'Itachi, qui s'était allongé sur le lit. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle de bain, la rose esquissa un faible sourire. Certes petit, l'endroit était pourtant clair et accueillant et comportait une douche assez grande pour tenir à plusieurs dedans. Cette dernière était fermé par un panneau en verre fixé au sol et au mur attenant, et s'ouvrait par une porte coulissante elle aussi en verre. Se tournant un peu plus à sa droite, Sakura découvrir une vasque magnifique, aux couleurs de la douche : pierre. Cette auberge, bien que perdue, ne manquait pas de charme.

Revenant finalement dans la pièce principale, la fleur tomba nez à nez avec un Itachi endormi, un air paisible peint sur le visage. S'approchant quelque peu du jeune homme, la jeune femme eu tout le plaisir de le regarder ... jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve légèrement penchée au dessus de lui, une mèche de ses cheveux menaçant de toucher les lèvres de l'Uchiwa. Il semblait si paisible lorsqu'il dormait. Si beau et attirant aussi. _Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois l'homme que j'ai juré de tuer Itachi ? _ Se surprit-elle à penser, en calant ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

_« Si je ne te connaissait pas j'aurais pu penser que tu essayait de m'embrasser. »_ Le shinobi venait d'ouvrir les yeux et la regardait maintenant avec une lueur amusée dans le regard.

Se redressant rapidement, la rose lui tourna le dos et haussa les épaules, dédaigneuse.

_« Je ne vois pas pourquoi pourquoi j'embrasserait un homme que je n'aime pas. »_ Lui répondit-elle, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. _« Je vais me doucher, n'essaye même pas de me déranger. »_ Et elle claqua la porte derrière elle, mécontente.

Mais ce qui l'énerva encore plus, ce fut lorsqu'elle croisa l'image que lui renvoya le miroir. Ses joues étaient légèrement rosées, alors que d'ordinaire, il n'en était rien. _Non ! Maudis sois-tu Itachi Uchiwa. J'aurais ta mort ! _Fulmina la jeune femme, en s'agrippant à la vasque. Pourquoi avait-elle rougit ainsi ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi ... bizarre lorsqu'elle pensait qu'une simple porte, un simple mur la séparait du brun alors qu'elle était maintenant totalement nue ? Secouant violemment la tête, la rose s'efforça de se calmer. Et pour ce faire, rien de mieux qu'une bonne douche.

Et lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle d'eau quelques minutes plus tard, la Nukenin était totalement calme et maître de ses émotions. Mais lorsqu'elle croisa le regard d'Itachi qui s'était retourné en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, elle sentit à nouveau le rouge lui monter aux joues.

_« Pourquoi me fixes tu ainsi ? Tu n'as jamais vu une femme de ta vie ? »_ L'accusa-t-elle en ricanant.

Surprit, le jeune homme ne répondit rien et retourna à ses occupations, sans plus se soucier de la rose, qui adoptait un comportement de plus en plus étrange. Se levant finalement, Itachi attrapa une serviette sèche et disparu à son tour dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il eu fermé la porte à clé, il poussa un long soupir de soulagement et s'adossa au mur le plus proche en passant sa main droite dans ses cheveux. Pourquoi être seule avec la jeune Haruno était-il devenu aussi difficile ? En oubliant le fait que son seul désir était de le tuer, Sakura exerçait sur lui une sorte de charme inconnu qui l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Tout du moins, c'était ce qu'il venait de se produire à l'instant même et ce, pour la première fois en deux ans. Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passait bon sang ?!

Sans parler de ses yeux. Ses yeux qui ne cessaient de le faire souffrir. Ses yeux qui ne cessaient de le trahir. Sa vue qui baissait et la douleur atroce qui lui tirait sur le moral. Le pouvoir de ses yeux ne faisait que les affaiblir et plus le temps passait, plus l'Uchiwa perdait la vue. Etait-ce pour ça que Madara - par le biais de son pantin Nagato - lui avait collé cette mission ainsi que Sakura ? Car tous le savait : jamais Madara n'aurait besoin de ce qu'ils étaient partit chercher. Car il les avait déjà. S'appuyant à son tour sur la vasque, l'Uchiwa désactiva ses Sharingan et approcha son visage du miroir. Le noir de ses prunelles laissait peu à peu place à un blanc opaque, éclaircissant peut à peu le noir, le transformant en bleu-gris maléfique. Il haïssait ce côté destructeur hérité de ses ancêtres. Se décidant finalement à prendre sa douche, Itachi réapparut dans la chambre une heure après en avoir disparu et trouva une Sakura endormie, chaudement emmitouflée dans les draps. Trop fatigué pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, il s'allongea à côté d'elle, en prenant bien soin de lui tourner le dos et s'endormis, non sans avoir pris soin de verrouiller chaque sortie vers l'extérieur - ne savait-on jamais.

• •

_Du sang. Partout. Des marres de sang. Mais de qui peux bien provenir un tel spectacle ? Qui a bien pu perpétrer un tel carnage ? Elle était pourtant certaine d'avoir suivit Sasuke assez discrètement pour qu'il n'essaye pas de la semer ou de la tuer. Elle avait promis. Elle avait promis à Naruto de ramener le jeune Uchiwa à Konoha. Alors elle l'avait traqué, retrouvé et suivit jusqu'ici. Des bruits de lutte et des cris._

_« ITACHI ! Tu vas mourir ! Ici et maintenant ! »_

_La voix de Sasuke. Se rapprochant silencieusement de l'endroit d'où parvenait les cris, Sakura pu trouver un endroit d'où observer sans être vue. Elle voyait tout. Absolument tout. La détermination de chacun des frères. La haine de Sasuke, la résignation d'Itachi. Mais surtout ... les blessures. La combat durait, s'éternisait. Comment cela était-il possible ? Pourquoi l'Aîné avait-il encore le dessus alors que son Cadet avait travaillé si dur durant les trois années qui venaient de se terminer ?_

_« Tu te précipites Sasuke. Tu n'es pas encore prêt. »_

_La voix d'Itachi était calme, assurée. Le visage de Sasuke se tordit de rage._

_« Pas prêt ?! Regarde un peu, Assassin ! »_

_Une lame. Une seule. Et un cris. Un cris de douleur atroce. Tout s'était passé si vite._

_« NONN ! ITACHI NE FAIS PAS CA ! SASUKEEEEE ! »_

Sakura venait de se réveiller en sursaut, hurlant dans le vide de la nuit. Ce cauchemar, encore. À côté d'elle, le brun s'éveilla à son tour, surprit d'entendre sa coéquipière crier sans raison ... Mais lorsqu'il pu enfin voir le visage de Sakura, il compris. Il comprit pourquoi elle se trouvait là. Pourquoi elle les avait rejoints, lui et l'Akatsuki. Il s'en était toujours douté, mais ne voulait pas y croire.

_« Je suis désolé. »_ Murmura-t-il en regardant dans le vide. Il n'y pouvait rien.

_« Tu l'a tué. »_ Sanglotait la fleur, le visage sans ses mains. _« Pourquoi ? »_

Mais aucune réponse ne vint. Juste le silence. Long. Pesant. Elle ne pouvait le regarder, il ne la voyait pas. Il ne voyait plus rien. Ou presque.

_« C'était lui ou moi. »_

_« Tu aurais du mourir ! Il était plus fort que toi ! »_

_« Je sais. »_

_« Alors ... pourquoi ? »_

Nouveau silence. Itachi ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi. Pourquoi devait-il se retrouver ici ce soir, à moitié aveugle et impuissant face à la détresse de Sakura ? Se tournant vers lui, cette dernier le fixa longuement, tandis qu'il regardait le mur, droit devant lui. Mais il ne répondait toujours pas.

Il ne répondait pas, elle ne pouvait plus parler.

* * *

Voici la fin du premier chapitre. Je ne sait s'il valait le coup d'être lu. Il est 02h du matin et je doute que ce TS vous plaise. Alors s'il vous plait, donnez moi juste un premier avis sur ce premier chapitre ! Je n'ai plus écrit depuis quelques mois et la reprise est dure. Aidez-moi à m'améliorer !

(C'est mon premier ItaSaku ...)


	2. Chapitre II : Intouchable

Voici donc le second chapitre d'une fiction qui devait à la base n'être qu'un OS ... Bonne lecture ! :3

* * *

Cette nuit allait être un vrai calvaire. Le silence qui s'était installé entre les deux ninja devenait si pesant que Sakura commençait à douter de sa détermination à tuer le Nukenin le plus puissant qu'elle aie jamais rencontré. N'osant plus le regarder, même si elle ne voyait de lui que son dos, la rose se leva, attrapa quelques affaires, les enfila, ouvrit la fenêtre et ... s'éclipsa, sans un mot. Comme réagir face à un tel silence, face à tous les sentiments qui affluaient dans sa tête, tous droit venu de son cœur ? Les années avait pourtant passé depuis que Naruto et Sasuke avaient quitté Konoha, la laissant derrière eux, comme toujours. Et lorsque Tsunade, l'actuelle Hokage avait accepté de la prendre comme apprentie, ne s'était-elle pas juré de ne jamais plus se laisser dominer par ses sentiments ? N'avait-elle pas appris à ne plus laisser son cœur gérer sa vie ? La jeune kunoichi s'était entraînée durant trois longues années. Trois ans ruiné en l'espace d'une semaine. Deux meurtres, la perte d'être cher. Que faisait-elle ici, au milieu de nulle part, les joues souillées de larmes qu'elle s'était autrefois promis de ne plus verser ?

_« Je l'ai tué car je n'avais pas le choix. Je l'ai tué car c'était le mieux à faire. »_ La voix étrangement calme de l'Uchiwa fit sursauter la rose, qui se retourna vivement dans sa direction.  
_« Car c'était le mieux à faire ?! »_ Repris-t-elle sur un ton hystérique. _« Mieux pour qui ? Pour toi ? Pour ta réputation ? Pour terminer ce que tu n'as pas eu le courage de faire il y a de cela des années ? »_ La jeune femme était au bord de la rupture, quasi-sur le point de non retour. Prête à le tuer.

Car dans son poing, venait se loger toute la rage qu'elle avait pour le dernier Uchiwa à peu près raisonnable sur cette terre. Un rage prête à tout pour le supprimer de sa vie et rendre justice à son premier amour. Cependant, ce ne fut ni les gestes ni les paroles du brun qui arrêtèrent la fleur en furie. Mais ses yeux. Vitreux. Vides. Gris.

_« Itachi tes yeux ... »_ Lâcha-t-elle, en laissant son poing retomber le long de sa hanche. Mais la voix de l'ébène vint de suite l'arrêter.  
_« Ce n'est pas important. Tu voulais savoir pourquoi j'ai tué mon petit frère ? Je vais te le dire. Mais à une seule condition. »_ Il semblait si décidé que rien ne pourrait ébranler sa détermination.

Quant à Sakura ... Elle flanchait. Pourquoi tous ces sentiments ? Pourquoi, subitement, elle se surprenait à s'inquiéter pour celui qu'elle haïssait le plus au monde ? Secouant vivement la tête, la jeune femme serra les poings et planta ses prunelles dans le regard vide de l'Uchiwa. Puis elle s'avança, leva la main et ... lui flanqua la paume de la main sur la joue, avec un force contrôlée ... mais assez pour faire mal sans laisser de marque. Étonnamment, la rose était au bord des larmes. Et tandis que le vent commençait à se lever, que de gros nuages sombres venaient ternir un tableau bien sombre, Sakura darda à nouveau son regard sur les yeux vides de son coéquipier.

_« Ta condition, qu'elle qu'elle soit ne m'intéresse pas. »_ Cracha-t-elle avant d'attraper le Nukenin par la manche et de le traîner dans leur chambre.

Se laissant faire, Itachi observa tant bien que mal les expressions changeantes de la jeune femme, ce qui l'intrigua plus que d'ordinaire. Jamais encore il n'avait rencontrée pareille personnes. Après avoir vécu nombres d'années en compagnie de Renégat, l'ébène avait perdu toute sensation. Les sourires prompts. La colère subite et tout ces petits ressentiments que l'on vivait lorsque notre vie était normale. Il avait tout oublié, tout supprimé. Ainsi, il lui avait été beaucoup plus aisé de tuer son petit frère, pourtant si aimé. Mais l'amour ne faisait plus partie de son existence. L'amour. De ce dernier, il ne lui restait plus qu'une haine farouche pour tous ceux qui avaient participé, de près ou de loin à sa déchéance. Désormais en compagnie de la jeune Haruno, Itachi n'avait d'autre choix que d'à nouveau laisser les sentiment entrer dans sa carapace. Perdu dans ses pensé, il remarqua finalement qu'il était allongé sur le dos et que sa comparse de mission était penchée sur lui, semblant observer son visage de près, ce qui provoqua une étrange vague de frissons en lui, parcourant sons corps entier, sans aucune explication.

_« Cécité. Surmenage. »_ Marmonnait fébrilement la rose, en examinant les pupilles de l'Uchiwa qui ne bougeai étrangement pas._ « Combien de temps espérait tu cacher une telle chose, Itachi ? »_ L'accusa-t-elle en le fusillant du regard, malgré qu'elle sache qu'il ne le remarquerais pas ... à moins qu'il n'active ses précieuses prunelles.

Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de le faire, ni de la contredire. Parce qu'il n'en avait plus la force, que la souffrance engendrée par la sur-utilisation du Sharingan était telle qu'il lui devait difficile de la supporter. Poussant un soupir lassé, le shinobi cligna des yeux et tenta de se redresser, mais Sakura l'arrêta net.

_« N'y penses même pas. »_ Fit-elle autoritairement en l'obligeant à se rallonger sans ménagement.  
_« Je n'ai rien caché. Nagato à toujours été au courant. Tu était la seule à l'ignorer et c'était mieux ainsi. »_ Grogna-t-il en feignant la mauvaise foi. Mais la rose n'était pas dupe.  
_« Tu n'es vraiment qu'un imbécile. »_ Se contenta-t-elle de dire, avant de se lever et d'aller chercher une bassine d'eau.

En réalité, la Nukenin avait toujours soupçonné l'Uchiwa de lui cacher quelque chose. Et elle avait compris ce que c'était en lui subtilisant l'ordre de mission. Qui n'était en réalité par ce qu'on lui avait annoncé. Il lui avait fallut beaucoup de temps pour accepter cette éventualité, mais désormais, il fallait qu'elle soigne les yeux de celui dont elle désirais le moins la survie. Or, si la rose voulait le tuer, il fallait qu'il soit dépourvu de ses yeux. Sauf que dans l'immédiat ... si elle ne remplissait pas sa mission, s'en était fini d'elle. En bref, Sakura était dans une impasse. C'est à ce moment précis qu'Itachi se redressa et l'attrapa par le poignet.

_« Ma vue décline mais je peux encore voir ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. »_ Un silence lui répondit, comme il s'y était attendu. _« Je sais et j'ai toujours su que ta venue dans l'Akatsuki n'était pas le fruit du hasard Sakura. Je t'avais déjà vue en compagnie de Sasuke et de Naruto. Tu sais, il est facile pour un possesseur du Sharingan de voir ce que les autres ne voient pas. »_

Il dardait désormais un regard lourd de reproches sur la rose. Mais où voulait-il en venir ? Se retournant vers lui, alors qu'elle avait refusé de le regarder depuis qu'elle avait été cherché la bassine, Sakura ne sut ce qu'il voulait dire.

_« Je sais que tu l'aimais. Profondément. »_ Ses mots tombèrent comme une sentence pour la kunoichi, qui accueillis la chose beaucoup mieux que l'ébène n'avait espéré.  
_« Et toi je te hais. »_ La réplique était venue aussi spontanément que la précédente gifle.  
_« Entre l'amour et la haine, il n'y a qu'un pas Sakura. »_

Elle s'empourpra et détourna le regard, puis se leva et dégagea son poignet de l'étreinte qui le retenait. Mais que lui voulait-il à la fin ?

_« Je n'aurais de répit que lorsque je t'aurais tué. Je n'aurais de répit que lorsque la mort de Sasuke sera vengée. »_ Mais l'ébène souriait.  
_« Il voulait te tuer. Détruire Konoha. Ainsi, il aurait pu rompre tous les liens qu'il avait avec son passé. Mais visiblement, il n'a pas réussit. »_

CLAC ! Itachi venait de se prendre une seconde claque, en l'espace de dix minutes. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle avait à la fin ? Cependant, le Nunkenin ne bougea pas, fixant sa coéquipière comme il le pouvait. Mais celle-ci lui avait déjà tourné le dos.

_« Tu es puérile Sakura. »_  
_« Je vais soigner tes yeux. Mais ne t'attend pas à la moindre sympathie de ma part à la suite de cette aventure. Lorsque tes yeux seront comme neufs, cette soirée ne sera plus qu'un vague souvenir. Que je prendrais soin d'oublier. »_

La rose était décidée. Demain, elle aurait tout oublié. Tout. Ainsi, son existence pourrait reprendre un cours normal, sans qu'elle n'aie à s'en vouloir d'avoir soigné son pire ennemi. C'est pourquoi, après avoir pris une longue inspiration, Sakura fit volte face et se planta devant l'ébène, qui la regardait silencieusement, le gris de ces yeux malades accentuant la fatigue se lisant sur son visage. Alors, l'obligeant à s'allonger, la medic-nin commença la longue et dure opération, qui durerait certainement tout le reste de la nuit.

Le lendemain, lorsque Itachi s'éveilla, il se rendit compte qu'il était seul. Il avait les yeux bandés et la chambre était étrangement calme. Se redressant doucement, le jeune homme grimaça de douleur : l'opération qu'il venait de subir lui avait flanqué un magnifique mal de tête. Ne pouvant ni voir et encore moins activer ses Sharingan, l'ébène se retrouvait dans une situation de faiblesse qui ne lui plaisait guère, mais qui lui permis de remarquer des choses auxquelles il n'avais jamais réellement prêté attention, comme le bruit du vent s'engouffrant dans les arbres alentour, l'odeur de rosée entourant l'auberge au petit matin, les effluves des choppes de vin commandées par les voyageurs et leurs bruits de pas, leurs voix portant jusqu'au delà des murs du bâtiment. Mais plus important encore : l'absence de l'odeur douce et sucrée de Sakura, le silence qu'elle laissait pas son absence rendait la situation encore plus inconfortable. Itachi savait pertinemment qu'elle avait passée la nuit à soigner ses yeux, penché au dessus de lui en luttant contre la fatigue, mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir. Poussant un long soupir, le shinobi se leva et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau, à tâtons, manquant plusieurs fois de tomber. Soit parce que le sol était jonché de vêtement, soit parce qu'il ne savait absolument pas où mettre les pieds.

Une fois arrivé à destination, l'Uchiwa posa ses deux mains sur les bords de la vasque et approcha son visage du miroir, qu'il ne pouvait voir. Puis, levant le bras, il laissa le bout de ses doigts frôler les bandages qui enserraient sa tête, protégeant ainsi ses précieuses prunelles ainsi que le travail qu'avait fourni Sakura. Et soudain, une vive douleur lui lacéra la poitrine, alors même qu'il se souvenait des mots qui lui avaient balancés la fleur avant de le soigner. Elle allait tout oublier et reprendrait le cours normal de sa vie. Elle l'oublierais. Se retenant de justesse au bord du meuble devant lui, Itachi entendait nettement la voix murmurant dans sa tête :_C'est fini Itachi. Elle ne reviendra jamais. Et plus jamais tu le la reverra._ Oui, plus jamais il ne la reverrait. Comment était-ce possible ? Secouant négativement la tête, le shinobi, en proie à la douleur, il envoya balader les objets qui se trouvaient devant lui, d'un revers de main, qu'il porta ensuite à son visage, pour ôter les bandages et partir à sa recherche. Mais quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, l'arrêta dans son geste.

_« Ne fais pas ça._ » Fit Sakura, d'un ton sec, un peu ébranlée. Elle avait malencontreusement assisté à toute la scène et cela la troublait vraiment.

Se tournant instinctivement vers la jeune femme pour la _voir_, l'Uchiwa laissa sa main retomber le long de son corps. Elle était là. Elle était revenue. Alors, il laissa une seconde barrière tomber et poussa un soupir, laissant son front se déposer sur l'épaule de la rose, qui ne broncha pas, surprise. La douleur de sa poitrine disparue, Itachi se sentait mieux. Il avait toujours mal à la tête, mais il lui semblait ne plus ressentir de douleur au niveau des yeux.

_« Où étais-tu ? »_ Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

_« Ça ne te regarde pas. »_ Elle venait de mentir. Mais trop fière pour l'admettre, Sakura préféra entraîner le malade vers le lit, où elle le força à s'asseoir.

S'asseyant à son tour sur une chaise qu'elle venait de rapprocher, la rose laissa ses prunelles émeraudes détailler le visage de l'ébène, avec une sorte de nostalgie. Elle devait bien le reconnaître, Itachi était beau. Terriblement beau, mais aussi terriblement fatigué, comme pouvait en témoigner la pâleur dont il faisait l'objet. Et ses yeux malades n'en étaient pas l'unique raison. Car depuis qu'elle l'avait revu, il semblait constamment souffrir. Prenant une rapide inspiration, la jeune kunoichi lui releva le menton et ouvrit la bouche, déterminée.

_« Je vais enlever les bandages afin de voir si oui ou non l'opération à fonctionné. Tu ne les ouvrira que lorsque je te le dirais. »_ Ce n'était pas une question, mais plus un ordre.

Et sans attendre la réponse du jeune homme, la rose porta ses mains vers les bandages lui marquant les yeux. Mais lorsque sa peau entra en contact avec celle du nukenin, elle ne put retenir les frissons qui la parcoururent, étrangement chaleureux et agréables. Se forçant donc à ne pas s'en formaliser, la medic délia les bandeaux de toile qui maintenaient les paupières du renégat fermées. Laissant retomber ses poignets sur ses genoux, la fleur attendis quelques instants avant d'autoriser son compagnon à regarder le monde avec ses yeux neufs. Elle en profita alors pour l'observer, en silence ... avant de se surprendre à lever la main en direction de ses lèvres. Arrêtant son geste, Sakura grimaça et s'obligea à reprendre son sérieux. Comment avait-elle osé flancher ?

_« Tu peux ouvrir les yeux. »_ Fit-elle doucement, sans penser à reculer, sans se rendre compte que la proximité qui les liait.

S'exécutant, Itachi ouvrit progressivement les paupières, découvrant deux prunelles aussi noire qu'une nuit sans lune, brillant d'une lueur que la rose ne lui avait encore jamais vue. Happée par les iris abyssaux de l'Uchiwa, la jeune femme, bien que trop près de lui à son goût, ne bougea pas, les yeux rivés dans ceux de celui qu'elle avait appelé son pire ennemi depuis qu'elle l'avais vu tuer son jeune frère. D'un côté, rencontrer les iris sombre du nukenin la rendait heureuse, puisque l'opération avait été un succès. Cependant, cela signifier qu'assouvir sa vengeance allait être plus difficile que prévu. Puisque désormais, l'ébène jouissait de toute la puissance de ses yeux. Baissant finalement la tête pour rompre le contact visuel qui la troublait plus qu'autre chose, Sakura laissa tout de même un sourire lui échapper.

_« Allonge toi que je puisse faire tes soins et te rebander les yeux pour la journée. Sinon, tout ceci n'aura servit à rien. »_ Demanda-t-elle en se levant.

S'exécutant sans mot dire, Itachi s'allongea sur le dos et observa tous les geste de la rose, qu'il remarqua un tantinet fébrile. Se retenant de sourire - pour une raison inconnue - le jeune homme se laissa faire, bien que ce soit légèrement douloureux. Une fois les quelques soins fait, Sakura lui banda à nouveau les yeux, coupant court à toutes leurs rencontres visuelles, qui lui plaisaient de plus en plus. De nouveau aveugle, l'ébène inspira un grand coup et écouta attentivement les mouvements de la kunoichi. Et lorsqu'elle s'apprêta à s'éloigner, pris de peur, il lui attrapa fébrilement la main pour la retenir. La jeune femme se retourna, surprise.

_« I ... tachi ? »_ Hoqueta-t-elle, prise de court.

_« Ne ... pars pas ..._ » Répondit le concerné, hésitant.

Étonnée, Sakura attrapa la chaise qu'elle venait de quitter et l'approcha du lit, pour finalement s'y asseoir, tout en observant le visage inquiet de son coéquipier. Venait-il réellement de lui demander de rester ?

_« Je dois ranger Itachi. »_ Fit-elle cependant, décidée à ne pas céder à un tel stratagème. Mais sa voix fut plus douce que prévue.

_« Bien ... »_

Il semblait déçu. Il était déçu. Car quelque chose au fond de lui craignait que la rose ne s'évapore définitivement et qu'il ne puisse jamais plus la revoir. C'est pourquoi il poussa un profond soupir avant de se redresser, pour s'asseoir en tailleur, écoutant le moindre des mouvements de Sakura ... Qui, étonnamment, semblait faire le plus de bruit possible afin qu'il ne croie pas qu'elle partait. D'ailleurs, la fleur était elle même surprise de son comportement. Rassurer Itachi n'était absolument pas dans son intention première, mais le sentiment qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque son regard avait croisé le visage inquiet du shinobi lui avait retourné l'estomac ... et il lui était maintenant impossible de stopper la course folle que son cœur avait entamée lorsque leurs regards s'étaient réellement croisés et ce, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'elle eu terminé sa fastidieuse tâche, la jeune femme retourna vers l'ébène, et tout en lui tournant le dos, s'installa sur le lit, elle aussi en tailleur, tout en fixant le ciel bleu annonçant une magnifique journée. Et, perdue dans ses pensées, c'est à peine si elle entendit l'Uchiwa lui parler.

_« Tu l'aimais tant que ça ? »_

Une nouvelle fois surprise par le comportement de son "patient", la rose se retourna et darda sur lui un regard si mauvais qu'il tourna la tête vers elle, dans un bruissement de tissus. Et si les bandages n'avaient pas arrêté son regard, sans doute aurait-elle été transpercée par ces redoutables prunelles rouges. Mais, bizarrement, elle n'eu pas l'envie de meurtre qu'elle s'attendait à ressentir. Se tournant à nouveau, Sakura préféra tourner le dos à l'ébène, fixant à nouveau son regard sur l'horizon, pensive. Il voulait savoir ... et bien il saurait.

_« Oui. Depuis le premier jour. Sasuke était d'ailleurs un sujet à dispute entre Ino et moi, à l'époque. Puis tout à changé. »_ Commença-t-elle, nostalgique, le cœur serré.

Un mouvement derrière lui indiqua que l'Uchiwa s'était rapproché d'elle. Mais il ne la toucha pas et ne tenta rien qui puisse la froisser. Reconnaissante, la rose se tourna vers lui en souriant tristement, bien qu'il ne puisse pas le voir.

_« N'as tu jamais pensé à l'oublier ? »_ Demanda alors l'ébène, conscient de la bombe qu'il venait de lâcher.

_« J'y ai pensé. J'y ai pensé si fort que je n'ai pas réussit. Alors, quand j'ai su qu'il était non loin de Konoha ce jour là, je n'ai pas réfléchi et ... j'y suis allée. Je n'aurais pas du. »_ La rose baissa la tête, fixant ses mains, qu'elle avait posées sur ses chevilles.

_« Et lui, t'as t'il jamais montré une once d'intérêt ? »_

Cette question la déstabilisa. Si Sasuke lui avait un jour témoigné de l'intérêt ? En y réfléchissant plus nettement, Sakura se rendit compte qu'elle avait toujours été la seule à témoigner de quoi que ce soit envers le jeune Uchiwa. Lui n'avait fait qu'exprimer colère et haine. Étrangement, cette nouvelle la fit sourire. Mais son cœur se serra et les larmes lui vinrent. Non, elle ne devait pas craquer. Par miracle, la rose réussit à les retenir, au prix d'innombrables efforts. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent et un silence pesant en profita pour s'installer, mutin et dérangeant. Troublant même.

_« Où veux tu en venir Itachi ? »_ Finit-elle par lâcher, ne comprenant plus pourquoi son compagnon s'évertuait à lui poser autant de questions.

_« Tu espère venger la mort de quelqu'un qui n'a jamais fais attention à toi. C'est louable, mais inutile. D'autant plus que tu risque de perdre la vie pour rien. »_ Balança-t-il d'un ton platonique, poussant la fleur à se lever subitement, soufflée.

Et malgré la colère qui l'envahissait, Sakura ne pouvait que se rendre compte qu'il avait raison. Tant et si bien qu'elle ne trouva rien à répondre. Sous le choc, elle se réinstalla là où elle était assise quelques instants plus tôt, tout en prenant le soin de rester assez éloigner d'Itachi.

_« C'est pour cette raison que tu as rejoint l'Akatsuki je me trompe ? Tu pensais pouvoir te rapprocher de moi et profiter de ça pour me tuer ... C'était bien vu. Cependant, je serais toi, jamais je ne perdrait mon temps pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais fais que me prendre pour le dernier des idiots. Tu vaux mieux que ça Sakura. »_

_Tu vaux mieux que ça Sakura._ Les paroles du Renégat ne cessaient de raisonner dans la tête de la jeune fille, qui ne sut que répondre, à nouveau. Et pour la première fois depuis toujours, elle se rendit compte qu'Itachi avait raison. Mais alors, que faisait-elle ici désormais ? Pourquoi vivait-elle ? Qu'allait-elle faire de sa vie si on lui retirait le dernier de ses buts ? Elle avait tout perdu le jour où on lui avait enlevé ses deux meilleurs amis.

_« Tu sais Sakura. Que ce soit Naruto ou Sasuke, je suis certains qu'aucun d'eux n'aurait voulu que tu envoie tout en l'air pour venger leur mort. »_ Repris l'ébène, en s'allongeant, les bras croisés sous sa nuque.

_« Je dois sortir._ » Fit la rose, en se levant précipitamment.

Et elle s'éclipsa, sans laisse le temps à Itachi de réagir. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir.

* * *

_Alors, qu'en pensez vous ? :3_  
_J'espère qu'il vous plait, j'ai mis deux jours à l'écrire ... ^^_


	3. Chapitre III : Inoubliable

Et voilà pour vous les enfants ! Un troisième chapitre tout beau tout neuf ! J'espère qu'il vous plairait !

Je tiens aussi à passer un petit merci à toutes les personnes qui suivent et aiment cette fiction.

* * *

**Chapitre III : Inoubliable**

Il fallait qu'elle sorte. Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne de lui, qu'elle mette fin à cette conversation. Bien plus ébranlée qu'elle ne pouvait le montrer, Sakura marcha rapidement en direction de la porte, qu'elle ouvrit et franchit rapidement, avant de la claquer, sous la force des sentiments qui s'entrechoquaient en elle. S'adossant à la porte se trouvant maintenant derrière elle, la jeune femme ferma les yeux, poussa un long soupir douloureux et se laissa lentement tomber sur le sol, son dos glissant le long du bois de la porte. Qu'était-il en train de se passer ? Pourquoi Itachi s'évertuait à la sortir du chemin qu'elle s'était elle même tracé il y avait deux ans de cela ? Perturbée, la rose ne savait plus que penser. Ni que faire. Maintenant qu'elle était sortie, elle avait perdu le peu de crédibilité qui lui restait auprès de l'Uchiwa. Mais elle venait aussi de perdre sa protection. Car même affaiblis, Itachi restait Itachi et la simple évocation de son nom suffisait pour en faire trembler plus d'un. Relevant rapidement la tête, Sakura serra les points et fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui pour être en sécurité ! Elle avait changé, grandi, mûri et en avait appris assez pour pouvoir se départir de n'importe qu'elle situation. Se redressant alors, la jolie kunoichi se releva et se dirigea vers le rez-de-chaussée de l'auberge, laissant ainsi le Nukenin aux cheveux de jais ruminer seul dans leur chambre. D'ailleurs pourquoi en serait-il autrement ?

Elle l'avait soigné. Elle avait pris soin de lui et tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à faire, c'était de l'empêcher de réfléchir. Il en avait même profité pour la troubler ! Non, ce n'était tout bonnement pas acceptable. _Tu ne paye rien pour attendre, Itachi. Je l'aurais ma vengeance._ Fulminait la rose en son for intérieur. Une fois les escaliers descendus, la belle s'approcha du comptoir et commanda une choppe de bière, bien décidée à oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer. Puis elle alla s'installer à une table assez isolée et tranquille, dans le coin le plus reculé de la pièce, histoire d'avoir la paix. Mais évidemment, c'était sans compter sur les quelques hommes présents dans la salle, qui ne cessaient de la reluquer, sans même se rendre compte dans quel pétrin ils étaient en train de se mettre. Mais Sakura n'avais même plus la présence d'esprit de faire attention à elle. Tant et si bien qu'elle entama sa première choppe avec tant d'entrain que la tête commença bien vite à lui tourner, elle qui ne buvait jamais.

Itachi, quant à lui, écouta la jeune femme s'en aller. Lorsque la porte claqua, il se leva avec prudence et tâtonna en direction de la fenêtre, qu'il ferma silencieusement. Essayait-il de se donner quelque chose à faire pour ne pas retenir la rose ? Oui, certainement. Il l'avait une fois de plus mise en colère et commençait à se demander s'il n'était pas tant pour lui d'abandonner l'espoir qu'un jour, elle comprenne son geste. Le fait qu'il ait tué Sasuke ne dépendait pas uniquement de lui. Mais bel et bien du premier concerné qui, malgré tous ses efforts, n'avait fait que sombrer dans la noirceur et la haine. Alors pourquoi vouloir venger sa mort ? L'ébène secoua la tête. Vaillante, sauvage et fière, Sakura ne cessait de l'étonner et l'affection qu'il se soupçonnait de lui porter ne cessait de grandir chaque jour depuis qu'il avait croisé son regard. À cette époque, la rose était encore éprise de Sasuke, qui n'avait pas encore perdu toute trace de bonté.

Mais aujourd'hui, tout avait changé. Les oreilles toujours en quête du moindre signe de vie de sa compagne, l'Uchiwa vit son attention interpellée par un bruit de fracas provenant du rez-de-chaussée. Et le bruit ne vint pas seul. De grands éclats de voix se firent subitement entendre, indiquant au ninja que quelque chose de dangereux était en train de se passer. Arrachant alors les bandages qui lui maintenaient les yeux fermés, Itachi eu juste le temps de jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Et ce qu'il vit ne lui plut absolument pas : deux hommes courant en direction de la forêt, Sakura sur l'épaule.

**« Sakura ... »** Souffla le jeune homme, sous le choc.

Mais il ne comptait pas en rester là. Ouvrant alors la fenêtre, l'ébène se jeta aux trousses des deux inconnus, qu'il rattrapa assez rapidement, au vu de leur lenteur. Ils ne devaient pas être bien fort, mais il devait tout de même se méfier : nombreuses avaient été les fois où la rose avait faillit être capturée. Car, aussi talentueuse qu'elle était, de nombreux clans et autres villages convoitaient ses services ... qu'elle avait liés à l'Akatsuki en acceptant le serment que lui même avait fait des années auparavant.

**« Où croyez-vous allez comme ça ? »** Héla l'ébène, en apparaissant soudainement devant les deux fuyards.

**« Qui es-tu ?! »** La réponse venait du plus épais des deux, celui qui portait la jeune femme sur son épaule.

**« Cela ne te regarde pas. Relâche la fille immédiatement. »**

Le rustre ricana et déposa la rose devant Itachi, une lueur sournoise dans les yeux. Activant alors ses Sharingan alors qu'il n'aurait jamais dû, l'ébène se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Cependant, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il s'était laissé surprendre. Tout se passa alors très vite. Quelque chose explosa derrière lui. Puis de chaque côté. Ne pensant alors qu'à protéger la jolie fleur allongée devant lui, l'Uchiwa se jeta sur elle et la pris dans ses bras, pour l'amener loin d'ici. Une fois qu'il fut certain qu'elle était en sécurité, il retourna vers les rustres pour leur régler leur compte.

Mais ses yeux, encore trop faibles pour supporter une éventuelle bataille, le trahirent. Tant et si bien que des larmes de sang s'échappèrent de ses paupières, recommençant à le faire atrocement souffrir.

• •

Lorsque Sakura repris connaissance, elle était seule. Que s'était-il donc passé ? Essayant vainement de se souvenir des événements qui avaient précédés, la rose se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus là où elle se souvenait avoir été, c'est à dire assise une table à l'auberge, une choppe de bière à la main. La tête lourde et le corps meurtris, la kunoichi se redressa lentement d'abord. Que faisait-elle donc dans la chambre ? Où était Itachi ? Quittant le lit comme elle pouvait, la fleur alla à la salle de bain, qu'elle trouva vide.

**« Itachi ? »** Appela-t-elle d'une voix plate, morne.

Mais il ne lui répondit pas. Où était-il donc passé ce rustre ? Jetant un regard circulait à la chambre, ses prunelles s'arrêtèrent sur un petit tas de tissu jonchant le sol. S'en approchant, la Nukenin compris bien vite de quoi il s'agissait. Et soudain, les événements lui revinrent en mémoire. Les infiltrés. La courte bataille. Les ricanements des deux hommes qui l'avaient capturée. Puis le noir. Le poing serré autour des bandages qui avaient auparavant protégées les prunelles fragiles de l'Uchiwa, Sakura se jeta à l'extérieur, projetant son chakra aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait, afin de repérer celui de l'ébène. Mais aucun résultat ne lui revint. _Itachi bon dieu où est tu ?! Fais-moi un signe, un seul ! Je t'en prie ..._ S'affolait la jeune femme, ne se rendant pas encore compte qu'elle était en train de perdre son sang froid et ... de pleurer.

Elle allait le perdre, comme elle avait perdu Sasuke. Comme on lui avait retiré Naruto. Serrant les dents jusqu'à en ressentir une vive douleur, la kunoichi repris ses recherches, accélérant encore le rythme malgré la douleur lui lacérant le crâne, malgré la fatigue physique et mentale dont elle souffrait. Elle devait retrouver Itachi. Ce n'était même plus une question de droiture. Mais où pouvait-il bien être ? Était-il seulement encore en vie ? Car sa force résidait en ses yeux ... et sans eux ... Non, Sakura ne devait pas y penser. Il fallait qu'elle le retrouve. Et soudain, une petite étincelle de chakra bleu-orangé se présenta à elle.

**« Itachi ! »** Appela la rose, mais il ne lui répondit pas. **« Itachi montre toi ! Allez, c'est bon maintenant ! J'ai compris ! »** Toujours rien.

Serrant les dents, la jeune femme s'approcha de l'étincelle. Et ce qu'elle découvrit lui brisa le cœur. Car devant elle, gisant à même le sol, couvert de multiples blessures, l'Uchiwa reposait, inconscient. Était-il mort ? Non, non ! Se jetant alors aux côté du corps meurtris de son compagnon, la rose découvrit bien vite la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait dans un tel état : des larmes de sang. Déposant alors son front sur la poitrine dénudée et gravement blessée du jeune homme, Sakura se laissa aller à sangloter. Pourquoi s'était-il jeté corps et âmes dans cette bataille perdue d'avance alors qu'il savait pertinemment de quoi il en retournait ? Mais la fleur n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Rassemblant les forces qui lui restait, les déposa sa main gauche sur le torse du Nukenin, tandis que l'autre venait se loger dans ses cheveux ébènes et détachés. Un halo vert entoura alors la main de la ninja médical, qui s'employa à le sauver, au péril même de sa propre vie.

**« Reste avec moi Itachi. Reviens ... je ... je t'en prie reviens moi ! »** Le suppliait-elle, le cœur brisé.

Elle ne pouvait pas le perdre. Et elle ne le laisserait pas partir. Pas aussi facilement. Pas après tout ce qu'il l'avait obligée à vivre. Pas après l'avoir obligée à tout quitter. Mais l'Uchiwa ne répondait toujours pas, toute étincelle de vie semblant l'avoir quitté. Ses blessures semblaient maintenant moins grave qu'avant, tandis que l'énergie vitale de Sakura commençait à la quitter, petit à petit, tandis qu'elle transmettait sa vie à l'ébène. Son cœur continuait de battre. Certes faiblement, mais il battait. Alors pourquoi n'ouvrait-il pas les yeux ? Pourquoi ne lui parlait-il donc pas ? Et plus important ... pourquoi la fleur s'évertuait-elle à sauver une personne dont elle n'avait souhaité que la mort ? Elle agissait, sans réfléchir, ne répondant qu'aux élans désespérés de son cœur s'accrochant au reste de sentiments qu'elle pouvait ressentir à ce jour.

Et elle pleurait. Elle pleurait pour Sasuke. Elle pleurait pour Naruto. Elle pleurait la perte de ces êtres chers qui l'avaient autrefois protégée, trop faible qu'elle était pour se battre. Elle pleurait le passé, elle pleurait le présent. Et sans s'en rendre compte, elle pleurait le temps qu'elle avait perdu à courir après une vengeance qu'elle ne pourrait jamais assouvir. Tuer Itachi. Comme le pourrait-elle ? Car s'en sen rendre compte, la rose s'était attachée à lui. Et même sans avoir réellement passé plus que quelques missions ensemble, elle avait toujours ressentie une irrépressible envie d'être avec lui. Continuant alors à se battre contre la mort, ses propres forces l'abandonnant peu à peu, Sakura redoubla d'efforts, les larmes lui brouillant la vue et se sentiments l'empêchant de penser correctement. Alors, à nouveau, elle supplia le jeune homm

**« Ne me laisse pas ... »** Souffla-t-elle, sans pour autant cesser ce qu'elle faisait.

Il respirait, son cœur battait. Mais il n'ouvrait toujours pas les yeux. Alors, dans un dernier élan, la jeune femme les lui soigna, pour la seconde fois en deux jours. Puis lui banda les quelques blessures qu'elle ne pouvait totalement refermer. Il était sauvé. Physiquement, la rose avait stoppé tout ce qu'il pouvait le faire souffrir ou l'emporter loin d'elle. Désormais, c'était à lui de faire le reste. Se rapprochant alors de lui, Sakura s'agenouilla près de la tête d'Itachi, quelle déposa sur ses genoux. Heureusement pour eux, le Nukenin, juste avant de s'effondrer, avait eu la force de se traîner dans un endroit sec, à l'abri des regards et d'éventuelles intempéries. Intempérie qui ne tarda pas à pointer le bout de son nez : une pluie drue commençait à tomber, souillant la terre qui les entourait, formant un rideau impénétrable, les protégeant ainsi de toute intrusion possible dans leur abri.

Baissant finalement les yeux, la rose, caressa les cheveux de l'Uchiwa, qu'elle avait laissé lâches, ses doigts se perdant dans leur longueur, ses pensées voguant vers lui. Vers les souvenirs qu'elle avait de lui. Toutes ces rencontres fortuites, lorsqu'elle faisait encore partie de la Team Kakashi. Le regard qu'il lui avait alors jeté, impénétrable, indéchiffrable. L'expression douloureuse que son visage avait un instant affiché à son arrivé dans l'Akatsuki. La déception qui avait perlé la fois où elle avait refusé de faire équipe avec lui. Lorsqu'elle lui avait mentit la veille. Et ce regard emplis de douleur qu'il arborait à chaque fois que leurs yeux se croisaient. Était-ce réellement possible ? Où avait-il un jour espéré que la kunoichi lui pardonne l'assassina de Sasuke ? Et elle, que pouvait-elle bien y faire ?

Rien. Elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus. C'est ainsi que la rose, éreintée, sombra dans un profond sommeil, sa tête reposant le long de la roche froide que composait l'abris, sans savoir si elle serait à nouveau seul en se réveillant le lendemain ... le cœur lourd et de magnifiques perles continuant de perler à ses yeux.

• •

De nombreux récits disaient que "demain est un autre jour". Que "tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir". Itachi n'avait jamais cru en ces paroles, préférant se forger sa propre opinion sur les choses de l'existence. Tant et si bien qu'il lui était souvent arrivé de passer à côté de nombreux bonheurs. Il n'était jamais tombé amoureux, ni n'avais jamais porté d'attention à quelque fille que ce soit. Mais lorsque ses prunelles avaient croisée l'émeraude des yeux de cette fille, jamais il n'aurait imaginé ressentir un tel choc. Une telle sensation. Puissante. Électrisante. Oh bien évidemment, l'Uchiwa avait vite fait d'écarter tous les doutes. Son monde n'était pas fait pour elle et, qui plus est, il y avait Sasuke. Ce dernier avait tout perdu par sa faute. Alors, il l'avait oubliée. Sortie de ses pensées. Mais il avait fallut qu'elle rejoigne l'Akatsuki. Qu'elle fasse vœu de vengeance ... et qu'elle devienne la kunoichi implacable qu'elle était devenue, forte et sensible à la fois. Il avait fallut qu'elle s'entiche de son cadet ... et que ce dernier perde la vie, par les mains de son aîné. Il avait souvent rêvé de pouvoir lui offrir une vie descente. Il avait souvent rêvé de pouvoir la protéger de ce monde qui n'aurait jamais dû devenir siens. Mais il n'avait fait que lui enlever les personnes qui lui étaient chères.

Lorsque le jeune homme repris contact avec la réalité, il était allongé à même le sol, dans l'incapacité d'ouvrir les yeux et sa tête était posée sur ... des genoux. Sa respiration était douloureuse et son corps entier - bien que ce soit largement supportable - le faisait souffrir. Il fallut ainsi de nombreuses minutes avant que le shinobi réussisse à se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé. L'enlèvement de Sakura, l'attaque surprise, la douleur, puis le noir. Un trou béant dans sa mémoire où la voix de la rose semblait le supplier de rester. Mais tout ceci était trop vague pour qu'Itachi réussisse à se rappeler de quoi que ce soit. Portant alors là main à son visage, il toucha - oui encore - le bandage qui lui maintenait les yeux fermés. Elle l'avait retrouvé et l'avait soigné. Pourquoi ? Voulant se redresser, le jeune homme s'appuya sur ses coudes, mais une main l'arrêta dans son geste.

**« Sakura ? »** Demanda-t-il, anxieux.

**« Ne bouge pas. »** Lui répondit la voix de la rose.

Ainsi, il avait vu juste. Sa tête était douloureuse, tant et si bien qu'il porta à nouveau sa main dans cette direction, avec l'espoir vain que cela calmerait la douleur.

**« Je suis heureuse que tu te sois réveillé. »** Murmura la jeune fille, les yeux rivé sur le visage hagard de son compagnon. Il semblait souffrir.

**« Combien de temps ... ? »** Commença-t-il, visiblement perdu.

**« Toute la nuit. Mais j'ai cru que ... »** La voix de la kinoichi se cassa. Pleurait-elle ?

**« Sakura qu'est-ce que ... ? »**

Au dessus de lui, quelques sanglots se firent entendre. Ainsi donc, il avait vu juste. Mais pourquoi ?

**« Ne me refais plus jamais ça ... compris ? »** Sanglotait Sakura, en proie à une violente crise de larmes. La nuit avait-elle été aussi éprouvante que ça ?

Profitant alors d'un moment inattention de la part de la jeune ninja médicale, l'ébène arracha les bandages qui lui maintenaient les yeux fermés, puis ouvrit les paupières. Au début, sa vue fut trouble, floue. Puis, après avoir plusieurs fois cligné des yeux, il pu enfin discerner les trais de sa coéquipière. Elle semblait fatiguée, avait le teint blafard et les yeux rougit d'avoir trop pleuré. La tête toujours posé sur les genoux de la rose, Itachi pouvait à loisir observer le visage de la jeune femme, qui ne semblait pas prête à cesser de pleurer. Se redressant alors sur les coudes, l'Uchiwa approcha son visage de celui de la fleur, qui ne broncha pas.

**« Cesses de pleurer Sakura ... »** Lui demanda-t-il doucement.

**« Je ... n'y arrives ... pas ... »** Hoqueta-t-elle entre deux sanglots. **« J'ai ... bien cru que tu étais ... mort. »**

Un sourire triomphant s'afficha sur les lèvres du Nukenin, mais il ne répliqua rien. Elle venait de lui montrer qu'au fond, elle tenait à lui. Et, étrangement, celui lui faisait plaisir.

**« J'ai cru que tu étais partit ... que tu m'avais laissée seule ici, comme Sasuke. Comme Naruto. »** Déballa finalement la rose, à fleur de peau.

Alors, Itachi compris. Il comprit combien elle souffrait. Il comprit pourquoi elle avait rejoint l'Akatsuki. Et même si elle ne l'avait fait qu'instinctivement ... elle l'avait fait. Soudainement pris d'un désir surprenant, le jeune homme approcha sa main gauche du visage de Sakura, pour lui sécher quelques larmes, mais aussi pour lui redresser le menton, afin qu'il puisse à loisir plonger l'onyx de ses prunelles dans les iris de la jeune femme.

**« Je ne suis pas mort Sakura. Alors cesses de pleurer. »** Lui ordonna-t-il doucement, en rapprochant son visage de celui de la kunoichi.

Puis il fit ce que jamais encore il n'avait pensé faire. Un geste totalement fou. Un geste certes osé, mais qui répondait à un désir silencieux qu'il avait toujours eu : il l'embrassa. Sur une pulsion, sur un coup de tête, Itachi pris possession des lèvres de la rose.

Et dans la poitrine de la jeune femme, ce fut comme une explosion, un feu d'artifice ... puis un bond et une folle cavalcade, dont seul le bruit d'un cœur battant la chamade pouvait témoigner.

* * *

Alors, quelqu'un a un petit avis à donner sur ce chapitre ? :3


	4. Chapitre IV : Irremplaçable

_Vous l'attendiez tous et bien le voici ! Un quatrième chapitre haut en couleurs. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que les trois précédents ! :3_

* * *

**Chapitre IV : Irremplaçable**

_Puis il fit ce que jamais encore il n'avait pensé faire. Un geste totalement fou. Un geste certes osé, mais qui répondait à un désir silencieux qu'il avait toujours eu : il l'embrassa. Sur une pulsion, sur un coup de tête, Itachi pris possession des lèvres de la rose._

_Et dans la poitrine de la jeune femme, ce fut comme une explosion, un feu d'artifice ... puis un bond et une folle cavalcade, dont seul le bruit d'un cœur battant la chamade pouvait témoigner. _

Était-elle en train de rêver ? Ou était-elle sous l'emprise d'un quelconque Genjutsu ? Dans un premier temps surprise, la jeune femme se laissa faire, les yeux agrandis par la surprise, ses larmes continuant cependant à couler, silencieusement. Qu'essayait-t-il de faire, au juste ? Cependant, Sakura ne pût s'empêcher d'apprécier ce moment. Du plus profond de son être, elle ne pouvait ignorer les battements de son cœur. Ni même le cri venant du plus profond de son âme. Alors, partagée entre deux désirs contradictoires, la jeune femme ferma les yeux, pour répondre timidement à ce baiser. Et lorsque l'ébène rompit le contact, elle plongea ses prunelles dans les siennes, indécise. Que devait-elle faire ? Que pouvait-elle bien dire ? Machinalement, elle laissa ses doigts se perdre dans les cheveux ébènes d'Itachi, se rendant compte combien elle avait pu espérer qu'un jour, quelqu'un viendrait la sauver.

Itachi, quant à lui, en était encore à se demander pourquoi il avait agit ainsi. Non pas qu'il regrette, ou même qu'il n'en aie pas eu envie. La raison qui l'obligeait à garder le silence était tout autre. Les yeux rivés dans les émeraudes de Sakura, il semblait surpris. Elle ne l'avait pas repoussé. Bien au contraire, puisqu'elle lui avait répondu et que les doigts de la jeune femme venaient maintenant se perdre dans ses cheveux. Elle ne l'avait pas repoussé. Pourquoi ? Qu'attendait-elle maintenant ?

**« Recommence. »** Lâcha-t-elle finalement, désireuse de renouveler l'expérience.

Surpris, le nukenin haussa les sourcils et recula légèrement la tête. Avait-il bien entendu ?

**« Pardon ? »** Souffla-t-il, incertain.

**« Recommence. »** Cette fois, elle avait été plus sûre d'elle. **« S'il te plais. »** De mieux en mieux.

L'Uchiha ne comprenait pas. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'on lui demandait. Haussant à nouveau un sourcil, il sonda la jeune femme, plongeant l'onyx de ses yeux dans les magnifiques prunelles de sa compagne. Voulait-elle réellement qu'il recommence ou était-elle en train de s'imaginer que sa place et celle de son cadet avaient été échangées ? Ne réitérant pas son geste, le jeune homme se redressa pour s'asseoir, grimaçant sous la douleurs. Ils ne l'avaient pas raté les salauds ! Son torse entier était recouvert de bandages, ses mains et ses avant bras aussi, ainsi que sa jambe droite, qui refusa de se plier lorsqu'il le lui demanda. Un rictus de mépris lui tordis alors le visage, alors que son corps lui refusait chaque demande : ainsi donc, il était cloué ici. Tournant vivement le visage vers la jeune Haruno, il découvrit qu'elle continuait de pleurer, mais en silence cette fois-ci. À cette vision, son cœur se serra douloureusement, mais il ne bougea pas. Elle qui avait été amoureuse de Sasuke durant tant d'années, elle qui cherchait maintenant à venger sa mort ne pouvait certainement pas changer d'avis aussi rapidement. Itachi savait combien elle souffrait. Combien elle pouvait lui en vouloir. En vouloir au monde entier. Après, lui aussi avait subit et subissait encore maintenant la douleur que pouvait représenter la mort d'un ou de plusieurs êtres chers.

Shisui était mort. Deux s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il avait tué Sasuke. Plus de huit ans avaient passés depuis le massacre du clan Uchiha. Et pourtant, la douleur était toujours aussi vive et la plaie toujours aussi béante. Détournant la regard, l'ébène se fixa sur le mur de pierre brute en face de lui, silencieux. Comment pouvait-il l'aider ?

**« Il te manque, pas vrai ? »** Fit-il doucement, sans la regarder.

Un court silence accueillit sa question. Relevant la tête, qu'elle avait posé sur son bras, Sakura regarda fixement le dos de son coéquipier, surprise.

**« Ils me manquent tous les deux. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, qu'ils pourraient mourir. À vrai dire, je n'ai jamais pensé à ce qu'aurait pu être ma vie sans eux. Et c'est pourtant ce qu'ils s'est passé. Malgré les deux ans qui se sont écoulés, je n'arrives pas à penser à eux sans avoir mal. Les pitreries de Naruto me manquent, le silence et le regard de Sasuke aussi. Et plus le temps passe, plus je me rend compte que je n'ai rien pu faire pour eux. J'ai grandi dans leur ombre, les regardant se battre. Au final, je n'ai toujours été que la petite fille pleurnicharde qui se réfugie derrière ses amis pour ne plus avoir peur. »** Concéda la rose en sanglotant, le regard vague.

**« La douleur ne partira jamais totalement Sakura ... que tu les venge ou que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse, ça ne changera rien. »**

Un nouveau silence naquit. Sakura ne savait que répondre. Au fond d'elle, la jeune femme savait qu'Itachi avait raison. Pein était mort, mais cela n'avait rien changé pour elle : Naruto n'était pas revenu et la sensation de vide qu'il avait laissé derrière lui n'avait pas été remplie. Pas même de joie ou de satisfaction. Poussant un soupir, la belle se leva et s'avança vers la sortie de l'abri. La pluie avait cessé et à sa place, un soleil rayonnant illuminait la forêt, lui permettait de s'éveiller harmonieusement. Que devait-elle faire maintenant ? Posant une main sur le mur à sa gauche, la rose se perdit dans ses pensées, tourmentée. Car c'était un fait avérer : jamais elle ne pourrait assouvir sa vengeance.

**« Je crois qu'au final, je ne pourrais pas tenir ma promesse. »** Souffla-t-elle en baissant la tête, un sourire désolé peint sur son joli visage. **« En somme, rien n'a changé. Je suis toujours la pleurnicharde que j'étais autrefois. »** _Désolé Sasuke. Pardonnes moi Naruto._

Se retournant rapidement, Itachi regarda la jeune femme se perdre dans la contemplation de la forêt. Où voulait-elle en venir ?

**« Qu'avais tu promis, Sakura ? »** S'aventura-t-il à demander, bien qu'il avait déjà sa petite idée sur la question.

**« Que je les vengerais. Qu'ils ne seraient pas mort pour rien. »** La rose ricana, nerveusement. **« Mais au final, je suis incapable de faire plus que vouloir. »** Pitoyable. Elle se trouvait pitoyable. Se tournant finalement vers l'Uchiha, s'efforçant de lui sourire, la rose décida qu'ils avaient assez traîné ici pour le moment. **« Il est temps de retourner à l'auberge. Tu penses pouvoir faire le chemin jusque là-bas ? »** Fit-elle, en le regardant droit dans les yeux, malgré le sang qui lui montait aux joues.

**« Si tu m'aides, oui ... »**

Sakura hocha alors la tête, puis s'approcha du jeune homme, l'aidant doucement à se relever. Une fois ceci fait, elle lui passa un bras derrière la taille, tandis que le creux du coude de l'ébène venait se loger derrière sa nuque. C'est ainsi qu'ils se mirent en route, clopin clopant, en direction de l'auberge, sous un soleil matinal agréable, qui effaçait peu à peu la mésaventure de la veille ... mais pas les prises de conscience qu'elle avait engendré. Un long silence accompagna le chemin du retour, tandis que chacun s'efforçait de mettre ses idées au clair, de faire le vide et de prendre des décisions.

• •

Un long, très long moment s'était écoulé depuis que le duo avait quitté son abri de fortune. Un heure, peut-être deux. Ou plus, qui savait ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il était visible qu'une tension inhabituelle s'était formée durant le trajet qui les avait reconduit dans leur chambre. Et durant tout ce temps, le silence avait été de mise. Car aucun des deux ne savait que faire. Ni même que penser. Jamais Itachi n'avait ressentie pareille frustration. Parfaitement calme de l'extérieur, le jeune homme était en réalité en train de bouillir. Le contact de la peau de Sakura sur sa peau le rendait de plus en plus nerveux et pour une raison qu'il ne pouvait pas saisir, il avait à nouveau envie de l'embrasser. De prendre possession des lèvres rosées de l'Haruno. Il avait envie de la faire sienne. Quel était donc cet étrange sentiment qui empoignait son cœur dès qu'il posait les yeux sur elle ? L'ébène ne l'ignorait pas, cependant il avait toujours refuser de se l'avouer. Parce que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il ressentait une telle chose lorsque Sakura était là. Il ne savait comment, il ne savait pourquoi ... mais ce dont il était certain, c'était qu'il en voulait à Sasuke d'avoir fait souffrir la jolie fleur. Il l'avait jalousé, durant tout ce temps.

Elle avait toujours été si belle, si rayonnante. Depuis le premier jour. À l'époque, elle n'avait que six ans. Lui en avait cinq de plus. C'est pourquoi il n'avait jamais montré le moindre intérêt visible à cette petite fille. Secrètement, il avait espéré que son jeune frère s'entiche d'elle, qu'il devienne la barrière qui le séparerait définitivement d'elle. Mais malheureusement, il en avait été autrement. La nature enjouée, survoltée, passionnée et explosive de Sakura avait toujours exaspéré le calme et attentionné Sasuke. Toujours. Et aujourd'hui, il n'y avait plus personne pour lui interdire quoi que ce soit. Pour l'empêcher de craquer. Désormais allongé sur le lit où l'avait déposé la jeune femme, l'Uchiha ne pouvait s'empêcher de suivre tous ses mouvement, ses yeux la scrutant sans aucune retenue, se délectant de la grâce dont elle faisait preuve. La kunoichi était magnifique. Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, la rose s'était saisit de quelques habits traînant dans son sac, avant de s'éclipser dans la salle de bain, non sans lui offrir un petit sourire.

Reposant alors sa tête sur les oreillers disposés derrière lui pour le maintenant en position mi-assise mi-couchée, l'ébène réfléchissait à toute allure. Que pouvait-il bien faire désormais ? Bouger était pour lui une véritable torture et si jamais il avait le malheur de forcer pour se lever, ce seraient les foudre de la ninja médicale dont il s'était amouraché qui allaient lui tomber dessus. Se décidant finalement à attendre patiemment le retour de la rose, Itachi se perdit dans l'observation du paysage que lui offrait la fenêtre de la chambre, qu'ils avaient laissée grande ouverte pour se permettre de respirer. Ils étaient dorénavant en sécurité, puisque malgré le fait qu'il aie été salement amoché, le nukenin avait eu le temps de supprimer tous ses adversaires, les uns après les autres. Amaterasu était toujours aussi efficace. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent, sans qu'aucune parole ne vienne troubler le calme de cette journée d'été, comme il n'y en avait nulle part ailleurs. Le shinobi s'était presque assoupi et c'est en sursautant qu'il entendit Sakura lui revenir, fraîche et dispose, vêtue en tout et pour tout d'un simple débardeur blanc et d'un short mi-court rose clair. Ses cheveux, encore humides, lui tombaient sur les épaules. Dans sa main droite, la jeune femme tenait fermement le bandeau de Konoha, qui ne l'avait jamais quittée depuis la première fois où elle l'avait mis. Déposant le dit bandeau sur la table de chevet se trouvant près du lit, elle s'installa sur le lit, prenant bien soin de tourner le dos à son compagnon, comme si quelque chose la mettait mal à l'aise. N'osant brusquer la demoiselle, l'Uchiha resta silencieux, malgré le fait qu'il sentait que quelque chose clochait. Cependant, c'était à elle de faire le premier pas.

La rose ne savait que faire. Déjà lorsqu'elle avait trouvé Itachi inconscient dans cette petite grotte, la jeune femme avait été prise de panique et son cœur avait à nouveau explosé en mille morceaux. La douleur avait été si insupportable qu'elle avait cru à nouveau perdre quelqu'un à qui elle tenait, à qui elle s'était attachée. La douleur avait été aussi atroce que celle qui s'était abattue sur elle quand elle avait assisté à la mort de Sasuke. Voire même plus. Alors une question lui taraudait l'esprit. Et ce, depuis un bon moment déjà. C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question d'ailleurs.

**« Je crois que je suis incapable de vivre sans toi ... »** Commença la rose, sans se retourner. **« J'étais certaine de pouvoir te tuer de mes propres mains. Et pourtant ... »** _Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé._

Fermant les yeux quelques instants, l'Haruno se remémora les moments précieux qu'elle avait vécus avec Sasuke. Toutes ces fois où il avait faillit perdre la vie pour la protéger. Et il en était de même pour Naruto. Ils étaient mort en voulant réaliser leurs rêves. En voulant atteindre leur but. Et maintenant qu'elle se rendait compte que son but n'était qu'illusion, la jeune femme ouvrait aussi les yeux sur une vérité qui l'avait toujours emprisonnée : son destin était lié aux Uchiha. Il en avait toujours été ainsi.

**« Sommes nous liés, Itachi ? Sommes nous condamnés à nous regarder souffrir ainsi éternellement ou existe-t-il un moyen de rompre ce cercle infernal dans lequel nous nous sommes engagés lorsque je suis entrée dans vos vies à tous les deux ? »** Demanda-t-elle douloureusement, en retournant vers l'ébène, qui senti son cœur manquer un battement dans sa poitrine.

S'ils étaient liés ? N'osant croiser le regard empli de douleur de la jolie rose, le nukenin préféra fermer les yeux et serrer les dents. Ils avaient toujours étés liés. Liés par les sentiments qu'il avait toujours nourris à son égard. Liés par l'attirance qu'il avait toujours refoulée. Poussant finalement un soupir, l'ébène se décida à tourner la tête pour enfin s'autoriser à la regarder. Elle était magnifique. Un faible sourire s'afficha sur le visage du shinobi, qui tendis la main vers le visage de la jeune femme.

**« Je t'ai toujours regardée Sakura. Toujours. »**

Il savait qu'il venait de lâcher une bombe et qu'il allait à nouveau la faire fuir. Et cette fois, il ne pourrait lui courir après, ni même la protéger si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose. Leurs prunelles s'entrechoquant dans une étreinte aussi passionnée que douloureuse, les deux ninja ne firent cependant aucun mouvement. Le plus âgé des deux savait pertinemment que sa cadette ne comprendrait pas s'il ne continuait pas sur sa lancée. Mais comment lui dire qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle il y avait de cela de nombreuses années ?

De son côtés, Sakura ne sut que penser. Dans sa tête comme dans son cœur, un tsunami était en train de tout ravager. Car en une simple phrase, Itachi venait de bouleverser la raison même de son existence, de sa présence ici, en tant que membre d'Akatsuki et sa coéquipière. Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne fuirait pas. Cette fois-ci, elle affronterait ses démons. Elle affronterait son démon. Alors elle attendit, silencieusement, qu'il continue. Elle espérait qu'il continue, qu'il lui explique.

**« J'ai toujours espéré que Sasuke se mette entre toi et moi. Qu'il partage tes sentiments pour qu'enfin, je puisse me résoudre à te laisser tranquille. J'ai toujours pensé que mon monde n'était pas fait pour toi. Le meilleurs moyen aurait été qu'il me tue. »** L'Uchiha ferma les yeux et laissa retomber son bras, las. **« Mais je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas envie d'abandonner. Renoncer à toi m'était impossible. »** Un soupir fatigué termina ce cours récit. Un soupir aussi las que douloureux.

Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle qui avait toujours courut après Sasuke découvrait maintenant qu'Itachi avait toujours nourrit des sentiments à son égard, malgré l'interdiction qu'il s'était jusqu'à aujourd'hui imposée.

**« Embrasse moi. »**

Elle le voulait. Elle le voulait si ardemment qu'elle dut tendre la totalité de ses muscles pour rester là où elle était. Maintenant, elle comprenait. Elle comprenait tout.

**« Pardon ? »** La surprise était palpable dans la voix du jeune homme.

L'ébène ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi lui demandai-t-elle une telle chose ? Un son de mécontentement s'échappa des lèvres de la rose, qui se leva, pour s'avancer vers lui, une lueur étrange dans le regard. Et sans prévenir, tout comme il l'avait fait précédemment, Sakura laissa ses lèvres prendre possession de celles d'Itachi, dans un baiser fougueusement et douloureusement passionné. Baiser qui raviva en elle des sentiments jusqu'alors oubliés : le désir et le bonheur. Au contact des lèvres de l'Uchiha contre les siennes, la kunoichi sentit son corps s'enflammer, tandis que son cœur entamait une nouvelle cavalcade dans sa poitrine.

Et ce fut seulement avec toute la volonté dont elle était capable de faire preuve qu'elle s'empêcha d'aller plus loin : il n'était tout simplement pas en état. Rompant finalement le contact, la rose plongea littéralement dans les onys abyssaux qui la contemplaient avec surprise, ravissement et ... amour. Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Sakura.

**« Ne me quitte plus jamais des yeux. »**

* * *

_Ce chapitre est légèrement plus court que les autres, j'en suis désolée, mais j'espère cependant qu'il vous a plu. Sachez que le prochain pourrait marquer un tournant dans leur vie respective. Et qu'il pourrait aussi se montrer beaucoup plus chaud que celui-ci . J'accepte tous les commentaires et avis !_

_Je tiens aussi à remercier toutes les personnes qui suivent cette fiction, j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçues avec ce chapitre plus plat que je ne le pensais au départ. _


End file.
